


Something to Be

by to_the_wick (Jei_Stark)



Series: Pressure Suit [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jei_Stark/pseuds/to_the_wick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No more weapons, effective immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Pressure Suit fanmix covering the entirety of the first Iron Man movie, this fic was written to the song "Something to Be" by Rob Thomas.

_Tell another story how things go wrong and they never get back  
My pain is a platinum stack, take that shit back  
You don't wanna be me when it all goes wrong  
You don't wanna see me with the houselights on  
I'm a little too headstrong  
Stand tall, I don't wanna get walked on_  
  
 _Effective immediately,_ he said. Immediately, because _everything_ was immediate now. He'd been reminded of his own mortality in a very immediate way, and it immediately affected him, and he immediately wanted to punch every single reporter that wanted to hold him by the same standards as before, as well as every single military man that wanted to hold his company by the same deals and contracts.  
  
Immediate changes. There were a lot of them in the past three months, weren't there? He would carry them forward, and they'd shape the future. _He'd_ shape the future. He couldn't just sit by and let things gradually slip out of his fingers. He had to grasp his company, grasp his responsibility. Grasp it immediately.  
  
(It also occurred to him that he should probably _immediately_ go home and make a better reactor. One that wasn't, well, made in a cave with a wing and a prayer.)


End file.
